Prince of Bleach
by AwesomeAdiga
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars get transfered into Karakura Middle. Karin Kurosaki and her family are housing Ryome Echizen. Will love bloom? RyomaxKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, so I decided that I would do a Xover for it.**

**Pairings: KarinxRyoma**

**I do NOT own any of the characters, only the plot and maybe some OCs if I ever decide to add some. The anime Bleach belongs to Masashi Sogo ( I think) and Prince of tennis belongs to Takeshi (lol) Konomi.**

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki," my classmate whispered.

"Kurosaki. Come to the board and answer question 5," said my sensei. I opened one eye tiredly, and got up from my seat lazily. I wrote the equation, and simplified it. I stepped back from the board and walked back to my seat. I looked at my sensei's shocked expression, seeing as I was sleeping through the whole lesson.

I yawned, closed my eyes, and started my journey to dreamland. Minutes later I couldn't seem to sleep, so I just stared out the window.

"Ok class, before the bell rings I just wanted to let you know that, 9 transfer students will be coming to Karakura Middle, from Seigaku Jr High tomorrow, for a couple months. Each of these transfer students will be housed by one family. Since there was only one first year, I have picked Karin Kurosaki to house him, seeing as she have an older brother, and they both like sports," Sensei said.

"But why did you have to pick the Kurosakis' why not a boys house?" I hollered in surprise.

"I was thinking about a boys house, but then when I read the comments on his report cards, it says he has a habit of sleeping in class, like you," she replied.

"And why do you have his report cards?" another student asked.

"Well.. um... I wanted to see how he um... behaved and cooperated in class,"Sensei stuttered.

*Bring* "Okay by class, see you tomorrow," Sensei said quickly and ran out of class.

**~~~Ryoma's POV~~~**

*Ring Ring* the classroom phone rang. My English teacher went to pick it up, so I used the opportunity to take a quick nap.

"Echizen, Ryuzaki-Sensei wants to see you." Sensei said. **(Isn't the tennis coach the principal? If not, I'm making her it)**. I nodded my head and started walking towards the principal's office. I opened the door and walked in to see all of Seigaku Regulars.

"Ahh, so everyone is here. Now I called you down here, to tell you that you are going to transfer to Karakura Middle, for 6 months, starting tomorrow. Each of you will be housed by a family, in your grade. Tezuka will stay with the Hisaris', Oishi and Eiji will stay with the Ayanos', Inui the Naomis', Kaidoh the Shigekos', Kawamura the Yutos', Momo the Kirikos', and Ryoma will stay with the Kurosakis'." Ryuzaki-Sensei handed out some files about the family, so we would know who we were staying with. I opened the Kurosaki file, and my eyes widened.

"Old lady, why do I have to stay in a house with two girls, my age?" I asked. I looked around the room, and saw the regulars either had their mouths wide open, or eyes wide.

"I'm not the one that picked those families you know. Their senseis did. The sensei picked the Kurosaki family because you and the girl Karin Kurosaki, have things in common," she replied.

"Like what?"

"Lets see… You both sleep during class. You both like sports. You both brought your team to victory in the championships. Karin Kurosaki is almost at a pros level in soccer. Karakura Middle doesn't have a girls soccer team, so she is in the boys. Karin is their star player, and is very strategic but also mysterious." The regulars faces was even more shocked when she said that Karin was the star soccer player.

"Sayonara" I walked towards the door. Before I left the room I looked at Momo-Senpai and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapters, but instead of making them long (maybe) I'll just make more of them. I'll try to make a chapter or two every week.K?**

**Chapter 2**

**~~~Takeshi's (Momo) Pov~~~**

I watched as Echizen turned to leave._ Little Echizen gets to stay with a couple of girls. I KNOW! I'll set Echizen up with that Karin girl. When they see each other, their bound to have chemistry between them._ I put a smirk on my face, when Echizen scanned the room once again before his eyes landed on me. I stared into his eyes, I saw a bit of fear running through them.

**~TimeSkip~**

I was lying on my bed thinking of a plan to match them up. Although I have never met this Kurosaki girl I'm going to try to make it happen. I got off of my bed and walked over to my desktop computer. I typed in the search bar "Karin Kurosaki of Karakura Middle."

The school website popped up, so I clicked on it. The sports page of the school website loaded and I saw a soccer team with a girl being lifted up by the boys with a trophy in her hands, smiling. Under the picture it said," Karin Kurosaki, star player of the Karakura middle school team, lead her team to victory in the national finals. Karakura beat Hyotei, 21 to nothing." I chuckled amused with this. I got up from my seat a plopped on my bed.

**The next day…**

**~~~Ryoma's POV~~~**

*Meow* I opened one to see Karupin on my chest trying to wake me up. I glanced at the clock. 5:54am. "Karupin why'd you wake me up so early?"I asked him, obvious know he wasn't going to answer. Karupin turned his head towards my phone which was flashing.

I flipped my phone, and saw Ryuzaki-Sensei's caller ID. I pressed the answer button, only to hear Sensei blabbing on about how the bus was going to be at my house in 6 minutes. My eyes widened. 6 minutes!

**~~~No1's POV~~~**

Ryoma was pacing around the room trying to decide what he should wear for the first day. After looking through some of his cloths, he decided on a black T-shirt, blue knee length shorts, and his white tennis shoes, and his white cap..

Ryoma grabbed his packed his suitcase, and raced down the stairs. He popped and piece of bread in his mouth and raced out the door. He ran to the gates of the temple and saw the bus pool in. The bus door opened and Ryoma walked in. He saw all of the Seigaku regulars.

"Ohayo" Ryoma said in his monotone voice. A chorus of 'morning' replied back. After an hour or two the bus reached Karakura Middle.

**~~~Ryoma's Pov~~~**

I looked out the window and saw a girl with short black hair, with a gray tint in it, kicking a soccer ball in a bag. The bus stopped in front of the soccer field, where I saw that girl get surrounded by boys, which looked to be her friends. We got off the bus , when I heard a girl with short light brown hair yell,"Karin! the transfer students are here!"

"Ok, Yuzu, I'll be up there in a sec!" I walked towards the fence observing the albany haired girl.

"Kurosaki, after school , would you like to play a soccer match?" one of the boys asked.

"I can't, Kentaro, I have to help that new 1st year get settled in the house. You know how crazy my dad is right?" Karin replied.

"Lets just hope your brother isn't there to beat the crap outta him," another boy said.

"My brother isn't home, Tetsuya. He went somewhere with Ishida, Inoue, Chad, and Rukia." The girl looked up to where I was standing. I jumped away from the fence and down to the field.

"Ryoma, Echizen, 1st year," I said with a blank expression.

"So you're the new kid thats gonna stay in my house?" the girl asked. I shrugged.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

**~~~Karin's Pov~~~**

"Not much of a talker are you?" I inspected his face. Green cat like eyes, raven black hair with a turquoise tint in it. He was wearing a white cap with a red R in the middle, a black T-shirt,blue shorts, and tennis shoes. On one shoulder, was a tennis bag, and on the other his school bag.

I saw someone with similar clothing but with black spiky hair come up behind him.

"So you're Karin Kurosaki. I heard you beat Hyotei 21 to nothing," he said, while giving Echizen a noogie.

"Momo-senpai, stop," Echizen replied.

"So, what of it?" I asked the teen.

"This kid," Momo started pointing at Echizen," beat that monkey king in the tennis nationals."

"So, thats what sensei meant that we had some things in common." I looked back at Echizen and saw a light blush on his cheek. *Bring*

"C'mon Ryoma, or else we'll be late for class. Well not again," I murmured the last part.I took his hand and dragged him off the field and to the school entrance. I pulled him towards classroom 1-A. I knocked on the heard a "Come in." I opened the door and walked in with Echizen walking behind me.

"So, thats where you were. You were playing hookie with the new student," sensei said to me bitterly.

"No, I was talking with him. But what you just said would be something you would do," I replied smugly. I walked to my seat next to my sister, and sat down.

"Echizen, Ryoma, 1st year. Tennis player," Echizen said.

"Ok, Echizen you can sit next to Yuto. Yuto, can you raise your hand."

**~~~Echizen's Pov~~~**

_Seriously what's wrong with this teacher._ I walked to the kid Yuto and sat at the desk beside his.

"Yo, Echizen, don't mind the teacher's behavior. She's always like that," he whispered. I nodded my head signaling that I heard what he said.

I looked at where that Kurosaki kid was sitting. She had one hand on her cheek, with her elbow on the desk, and with a bored expression on her face. I did the same, but unlike her I fell asleep.

**~TimeSkip-End of Class~**

**~~~No1's Pov~~~**

When Ryoma woke up, the classroom was almost deserted. He looked to Karin's seat and saw the light brown girl trying to wake her up. Ryoma got up from my seat and walked towards the girl sighed, she looked up, and I met her warm milky brown eyes.

"Hi, Echizen-kun. I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, nice to meet you!" You could easily say that he looked shocked. How are they twins if the look nothing alike, Ryoma thought. He nodded my head, and eyes shifted from Yuzu to Karin. Ryoma poked poked her in the arm, and she jolted awake.

"Sugoi, Echizen-kun. How do you do that? It usually takes me forever to wake her up," Yuzu said.

"When I fall asleep in class, my friends Hiro usually does that to wake me up," Ryoma shrugged. He held out his hand for Karin to take. She slipped her hands in his, and he pulled her out of her seat.

Echizen took his suitcase and his tennis bag, and exited the building with the Kurosaki girls in tow. Karin intercepted me and led the way to their house. After about 2 minutes we were in front of the 'Kurosaki Clinic.'Karin opened the door and walked in, while me and Yuzu followed her.

"Dad, we're back!" Karin hollered into the house.

"OH, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS ARE HOME FROM SCHOOOOOLL," they heard a voice yell. All of a sudden a man with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee, can right at Karin and Yuzu. Karin raised her foot and kicked the man to the wall. Ryoma's eyes widened with surprise.

"Goatface! Would you keep it down!" A voice hollered from up the stairs. Footsteps were heard from the stairway, and down came a tall boy with orange hair. behind him there was a girl with black hair and purple eyes.

"Ichigo! Rukia! When did you come back?" Karin ran from her position and ran to these two newcomers. Yuzu ran up to them and cried," Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu ran right into her brother and hugged them.

**~~~Ichigo's Pov~~~**

I looked behind Karin and Yuzu and saw a boy with green eyes, and raven black hair, wearing a cap.

"Yuzu. Karin. Who's that?" I asked.

" Ichigo thats Echizen Ryoma. He's going to live with us for a few months." With this my blood started to boil.


End file.
